


Pizza Night: A Final Fantasy Fantasy

by EntranceTee



Category: Erotic Script, Final Fantasy 7, GWA - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee
Summary: Jessie invited you to Pizza night with her and Tifa. When you arrive, you realize that they already started without you -- and I don't mean eating pizza. Will you join in?





	Pizza Night: A Final Fantasy Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER** This is a work of complete fiction, all characters in this script are adults. This script was also made by an adult, for adults only (18+)
> 
> All suggested sounds, such as moaning etc, are included in parentheses. Example: (moaning) 
> 
> All events or suggested sound effects, such as a door closing, a character moving or getting into a new position, will be as follows: **Jessie gets on her knees** **the door closes**
> 
> All suggested words to be said with additional emphasis are capitalized. 
> 
> I've labelled each character's lines with the first letter of their names: J for Jessie and T for Tifa. 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> F4F/F4A OPTIONAL ENDING: The male participant in this script does not enter the scene until much later in the script. Up until then it's a cute and sweet scene that turns very dirty between both women. As a result, this script can be easily adapted to an F4F/F4A audio. I've added an additional ending at the bottom of this script for this ending, if you wish to record it. 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\-- Pizza Night with Jessie and Tifa: A Final Fantasy...Fantasy --

START:

**Knock at the door** 

J: Coming! 

**Sound of the door opening** 

J: Hey Tifa! You're late. I thought you weren't coming! 

T: Sorry Jessie. I got tied up with some stuff at work. Biggs got totally hammered and all pissed off cause he couldn't beat Wedge's record at darts. Punches were thrown, drinks were spilled and once they successfully destroyed the bar, they hugged it out and left, laughing in each other's arms. (sigh)  
Nobody ever thinks about how I have to clean up after them, and I have to stay late, and I have to keep my best friend waiting when we're supposed to have our little pizza date. Speaking of...it smells DIVINE Jessie. 

J: Awh, thanks! Nobody ever believes me, but if there is ONE thing I can cook, it's pizza. (giggles) I'm hungry enough to eat my own hand, let's dig in. 

T: How did the raids go today? 

J: Fine. Biggs and I managed to get a bunch of ammo, a few explosives and even a new materia...close call though. Biggs would've got his head blown off if I didn't tackle him out of the way. 

T: (giggles) You and Biggs huh? 

J: oh no! (Giggles) it's not like that. Biggs and Wedge are... good boys, you know? We've been friends so long I don't think either of them would make a move. Besides, I like my special someone to be a little ...rough? Kind? sure, but assertive? Dangerous? ...I don't know... 

T: I know what you mean. They all like to look, boys and girls!...But they just cower away when I catch their eye. Where is their backbone? I want someone, anyone who knows what they want and... and just takes it. 

J: It's different for me... I don't even think people notice me for who I am...I mean... I guess I don't really wear the most flattering clothing. If I didn't wear all this armor and put on a short little skirt every once and a while I'd get some looks my way. 

T: Well that was a little catty don't you think? 

J: wha..what do you mean? 

T: You JUST described what I wear EVERY DAY. Is there something wrong with how I dress? 

J: Oh come on Tifa, you literally wear THE SHORTEST SKIRT. Forget the fact that bending over in that thing is out of the question. Even the SLIGHTEST tilt of your hips and you're showing everyone your pussy. 

**Tifa replies but Jessie keep talking over her**

T: I thought It was cute...and it helps with tips...

J: And don't even get me started on your suspenders! Why are they holding UP your skirt? Skirts ride up on their own, we want to keep them down, you know... to HIDE our asses? And those suspenders don't even fit properly because your, your massive tits are in the way!! (Breathing heavily from getting worked up)

J: Sorry.(sigh) Sorry, I'm just frustrated... (Pause) you're just so...so fucking HOT...and i'm..I'm...

T: ...perfect? 

J: (giggles) Shut up. 

T: You shut up, I'm serious. 

J: whatever, what's so great about me anyway?

T: Well first of all, these lips (kisses) so soft and full. (Kisses) And your eyes, your big doe eyes... (kisses) anyone could get lost in them. (Kisses) And your beautiful long chestnut hair... (kisses) So wonderfully silky and scented like spring flowers. (Kisses)

J: Stop Tifa... your embarrassing me...

T: Shh...I'm not done. Just stop talking for once. And take off that armor. (Grunting as Tifa helps get it off) Why do you wear this thing around the house anyway?..

J: Heeey! You were doing so well there for a while! (Shy) Keep saying nice things. 

T: I will once we take off all of these ridiculous clothes. Take off your shirt. 

**clothing sounds from clothes coming off**

T: Goddess, you STILL have another shirt under that?!! Where even are your tits? 

J: It's my blue bodysuit! That's my last layer of defense. (Giggles) And you're still being mean!! 

T: okay okay...let's just get your boots and pants off.

**More clothing comes off**

T: There we go...I think we finally found that sexy figure under all those clothes. 

J: You..you like my body? 

T: I don't think I've seen anything so perfect. The way that bodysuit hugs your curves, it makes me (pause) ...it makes my whole body SHIVER. 

J: What if i...bend over...just a little and...sway my hips back and forth ever so slowly. Maybe i'll pull up on the sides of my bodysuit...and make it really tight. Do you see how it pulls at my soft cheeks?... and how the fabric stretches over my sex? Hmmm? Do you like that Tifa? 

T: Oh Goddess Jessie. You know how much I love your ass...Mmmm and I think that puffy pussy of yours is soaking through your..what did you call it? Last layer of defense? (Giggles)

J: (giggles) It turns me on, showing myself off to you. 

T: Come down here Jessie, I'm not done showing you how sexy you are.

J: Uhm...Like this? ...On my knees? 

T: That's it, straddle me and bend over. I want to see more of you. 

J: (giggles) Do you see how the smooth fabric slips between my cheeks? It's barely covering me Tifa. The tiniest piece of fabric lies between you and the silky warmth of my pussy. 

T: It's so tight on your body Jessie, I can see every curve of your toned back, your soft round ass and...and your lips... I bet if I release these two buttons...

**Sounds of buttons popping open**

T: MMmmmm...there it is. 

J: (shy) Do you like what you see Tifa? 

T: I see the most perfect pink pussy (kisses) Dripping wet, with the sweetest juices (kisses) And...Oh my God Jessie! Is that a plug in your ass?

J: (giggles) I like how it feels inside me. I thought you'd like that. 

T: Mmmm...so sexy Jessie...I want nothing more than to suck on these juicy pussy lips....(kissing, sucking) and lick this clit (moaning) 

J: Oh Goddess, Tifa, your mouth...Uhh!! ...you're licking me...my uh...pussy...(Moaning) Your mouth is so warm...uhh I love that mouth. 

T: Sit on my face Jessie. Dinner was amazing, but now I want dessert. 

**Jessie and Tifa get into 69 position** 

J: (giggles) Dessert is served! 

T: Mmmm...my favourite. 

**Tifa begins eating Jessie out, moaning sucking, licking throughout**

J: Oh Tifa. (Moaning) 

T: Do you like that Jessie? Do you like how I eat you? (Moaning)

J: Oh bless the Goddess yes! (Moaning) Don't stop. I take back what I said about your skirt Tifa! I mean (moaning) it is very short ( moaning) but in this case, it's perfect for...for..(moaning) for me to...

**Jessie starts eating out Tifa simultaneously**

T: Uhh! Oh Jessie, Yes. (Moaning)

J: Mhmmm...I love tasting this pussy. 

T: Don't stop Jessie, lick my pussy with your pretty mouth. (Moaning)

J: Oh Goddess, your tongue is...is...so good Tifa. (Moaning, licking) 

T: (moaning, licking)

J: Yes! Yes! Don't stop! (Moaning) 

T: I could eat you out forever Jessie. (Moaning, licking)

(Improv Jessie and Tifa moaning and sucking sounds, dirty talK, improv for as long as you like) 

J: Tifa? Do you have that..uhm...that toy I made? Remember...the one that vibrates with Mako energy? (Moaning) 

T: Don't you worry your pretty face about it Jessie. Did you think I wasn't going to bring it? (Giggles) As soon as I walked through that door, I wasn't going to leave until I fucked you. 

J: Oh so sure are ya!? (Giggles) uhhh...who am I kidding, I'd never let you LEAVE until you fucked me with that cock. Hurry Tifa, get the harness, put it on, I need it. I need that cock. 

**Tifa goes to get the strap-on then slowly puts on the harness** 

J: Please Tifa, please. Oh Goddess I need it. Please fuck me, please please please. I need you inside me so bad. Look at me... on all-fours for you. My legs spread, my ass in the air, my pussy...dripping down my thighs. Don't be gentle with me. I want it hard, I want you to stretch me, fuck my pussy with that cock. 

T: (spank Jessie) Mmmm..I love this view Jessie. You're such a naughty girl wiggling your ass for me. (spank) 

J: Uhh! Yes. I've been naughty. I deserve a spanking. 

T: (whispers) Count for me. (Spank) 

J: Uhhh! One. 

T: (spank) 

J: (In a shaky voice) oh Goddess, twoooo. 

T: (spank) 

J: Three. (Moaning) 

T: (spank) 

J: Harder Tifa... Foooouuur 

T: (spank hard) 

J: Yes, oh fuck Yes! Five! 

T: (whispers) That's how many times you're gonna cum tonight. 

J: (heavy breathing, moaning) 

T: Your cheeks are nice and pink now Jessie, Your pussy is gushing for me... It seems it wants this cock pretty badly. Are you ready Jessie? 

J: Uhhh yes, yes please enter me... I feel you at my lips, don't be shy, slam it into me, I want to feel every inch of you deep inside me (moaning)

**Tifa continues to enter her extremely slowly**

J: Oh Goddess, Tifa your driving me crazy! You're entering me so slowly, (whimpering) I can...I can feel every detail of your cock as you enter me. (Moaning) Oh Goddess, it's AGONIZING please please please! I just want you in me. Uhhhh, oh Goddess it feels like your cock is huge, it's never ending!.. You just keep pushing deeper into me... more... more Tifa! 

**Knock at the door**

T: Who in all of Midgar could that be?! 

**Tifa gets up and begins to move to the door.**

J: Wait! Tifa! You can't open the door like that!

T: Shhh! It's fine...I'll just hide behind the door. 

J: Just tell whoever it is to go away. I need you, Oh fuck, I need you inside me so badly. 

**Tifa opens the door a crack** 

T: Oh! (In a sexy voice) ...it's you. 

J: Who is it Tifa?! 

T: It's the guy from that night with Aerith...do you remember Soldier Boy? 

J: Oh shit! I totally forgot to tell him not to come! I invited him tonight when you didn't show up, I uh...I thought you ditched me....I just wanted some... company tonight, you know? I'm so sorry Tifa. Tell him to go. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*****F4F/F4A alternative ending here. You can just tell Soldier Boy to leave (lol) and then you can either improv the remainder of the sex scene with Jessie, or i wrote a suggested F4F/F4A ending that is at the end of this script you can use. Feel free to add or change anything you'd like!*****

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***F4M ENDING HERE:***

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T: Mmmm...nooo...i think he'll stay. 

**Tifa opens the door wider revealing her nakedness and a huge cock hanging from her harness.**

T: Care to come in? (Pause) (giggles) Of course you'd say yes...Your timing was perfect sweetie, we were just getting to the best part. 

**Listener notices the huge cock between Tifa's thighs.**

T: Oh this? (Giggles) Jessie was just about to experience every inch of this cock before you knocked. 

J: Tifa! You let him in?! This is so embarrassing, I'm...I'm...so exposed. 

T: You're so sexy Jessie...and it looks like he thinks so too, by the growing bulge in his pants. No time for slow and sensual foreplay this time Soldier Boy, unfortunately you missed that part.... Why don't you take your cock out and kneel in front of Jessie...she'll like something to suck on while I fuck her. Isn't that right Jessie? 

J: If that's what you want Tifa. I love sucking cock and...and I especially love sucking Soldier Boy's cock. 

T: Uh I just love this pussy Jessie. Ready for my cock? 

**Tifa enters Jessie** 

J: Uhhh!! Oh fuck Tifa, yes, oh yes yes!! Fuck me Tifa, Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh Goddess this vibrating cock will be the death of me. Don't stop Tifa, fuck me harder--- (gagging, sucking, choking sounds as the listener starts fucking Jessie's mouth) 

J: ( moaning, gagging, sucking) 

T: Oh Jessie, that's so hot. It's so sexy seeing him fucking your throat...Mmmm... my perfect, sweet Jessie, getting fucked at both ends (moaning) uhh fuck, this toy is vibrating so hard on my clit. (moaning) it's so fucking intense...I'm dripping down my legs. 

J and T: (sucking sounds, moaning) 

T: You're such a good little cock sucker Jessie. Let me help you take him deeper. 

**Tifa grabs Jessie's hair and rhythmically pushes her head down on the listener's cock as he thrusts into her, with the other hand, Tifa spanks Jessie** 

J: (gasping for breathe) oh Tifa, fuck me, fuck me harder, fuck me into his cock. (Gagging, sucking) 

T: (Spank) Do you like that Soldier boy? How does Jessie's throat feel squeezing your cock? Look how she grabs onto your hips and pulls you harder into her.(spank) She's so eager isn't she? She wants to make your cock feel soooo good. 

J: (moaning, deepthroating) 

T: Are you getting close, Soldier Boy? It must be so hard to hold back, with such a cute mouth on you. Uhh Goddess, I'm getting close too. These vibrations are radiating through my body. (Moaning) I can barely handle it. (Moaning) 

(Improv fucking for a while, dirty talk, spanking, sucking etc. Whatever you want) 

J: (gasping for breath) Tifa, remember what you did to me before? When you...you entered my...my ass? Please, please enter my ass, I'm so close to cumming, I want to feel you there, I need you there. (Moaning) 

T: What do you think Soldier boy? What would you like? Do you want to keep fucking Jessie's mouth and cum down her throat? Mmmmm...or maybe all over her face? Or would you rather take her pussy DEEP while I fuck her ass? 

J: Oh please fuck me soldier boy. I want to feel both of you inside me. I want to feel your thick cock stretch out my pussy while Tifa pounds my ass. Oh please Soldier boy please.

T: (giggles) Oh How did I know you'd want the best of both worlds huh? Greedy, dirty, soldier boy. Well then stud, come over here a lay down, Jessie will ride you and I'll...take her from behind. (Spank)(giggles) Mmmm...Let's get the thick plug out of your ass first Jessie. 

J: Uhhh... Slowly Tifa, it's really big. Uh! (Moaning) 

T: Sit on Soldier Boy's cock Jessie, he wants you to fuck him. But don't let him cum, he wants us to suck his cum out. He wants to cum on our pretty little faces. Dirty dirty soldier boy. (Giggles)

J: That is dirty soldier boy. Such a naughty cock wanting to cum on our sweet innocent faces. 

**Jessie sits on the listener's cock**

J: oh fuck, he's so big Tifa (moaning as she grinds him) 

T: Are you ready for me Jessie? Do you feel my cock at your hole? 

J: Yes. Yes Tifa, put it in me, I need it, please fill my ass with your cock. 

**Tifa enters Jessie's ass** 

J: uhhhh! Oh Goddess. Oh Tifa it feels so good. Two cocks are inside me Tifa, I feel so...so full, you're both stretching me out (moaning loudly) it's so...(moaning) it's so intense.

T: Uhhh Jessie you're ass is sucking in my cock. You're taking it so deep. How does she feel soldier boy? I can feel you fucking her. (Moaning) Your cock is pushing my strap on harder into my clit. (moaning) oh fuck it's so intense!! (Moaning loudly) 

J: Oh Solider boy, your cock is so good, I'm getting so close. My body can't handle this, it's too much, it feels too good!! (moaning loudly, fucking sounds) 

T: I'm going to cum too Jessie, cum with me, I want to feel you spasm against me, I want to feel you quiver and shake in my arms, Take our dicks Jessie, take me deep, feel me filling you. (Moaning) You're perfect Jessie. You're...you're EVERYTHING. I...i'm..I'm cumming. Cum with me Jessie, cum all over our cocks, cum with me cum with me cum with me!!! 

J: I'm cumming Tifa, oh Goddess I'm cumming!! 

(Tifa and Jesse improv orgasm, dirty talk for as long as you want)

T: Do you feel her soldier boy? Do you feel her clenching on your cock? Are you gunna cum? Naughty naughty...Hold on a little longer soldier boy. 

J: Oh fuck Tifa, (heavy breathing) that was amazing, YOU'RE amazing. What do you say we kneel for Soldier boy, and help him with those aching balls? (Giggles) 

T: I think that sounds wonderful Jessie, what do you think Soldier boy? Do you want to cum? Do you want to release those full aching balls all over our faces? 

J: Do you want to explode all over us? Do you want to paint our cute little faces? 

T: What if we (sucking sounds) suck your dick a little? Mmmm...his cock tastes like your pussy Jessie. 

J: I want a taste! (Sucking sounds) 

T: I can't wait to taste his creamy load. I hope there's a lot of it. (Sucking sounds) 

J: I love the way each spurt hits your face, (giggles) like a little water gun. (Sucking) 

T: Oh Goddess I think he's ready. (sucking) 

J: Just look at him gripping his cock so tight, it's so red and throbbing, it looks so massive in his hand....It's so sexy.

T: Release that cum soldier boy, paint my face. 

J: Cover me soldier boy, I want your creamy hot load all over me. 

T: cum. 

J: cum now! 

T and J: Cum for us!! 

(Improv receiving facial from the viewer. Giggles, noises of shock and surprise, moaning, mentions of how much cum there is, whatever you like) 

J: (giggles) we're completely drenched! 

T: I can't believe he came so hard. (Giggles)

J: Kiss me Tifa, taste his cum with me. (Kissing) 

T: His cum is so good. Mmmm... (Kissing) 

J: Lick up every drop, it's too good to waste. 

T: You can go now, soldier boy. Jessie and I are going to enjoy your cum a little longer and then ...

J: Then you're in trouble Tifa.

T: (overacting surprised) Oh no! What in the world did I do Jessie?

J: (overacting pouty) You took advantage of me and my sweet innocent ass.

(As the listener leaves, the sounds of there talking slowly fades out) 

T: (overacting seductive) Oh no! Am I in trouble? Am I getting punished? I've been so BAD Jessie (Giggles) 

J: You have been bad. How dare you fuck my ass like you did, how dare you make me cum so hard. 

T: (overacting seductive) Oh nooo...what will you do to me? 

J: Have you heard the term eye for an eye sweetie? Well...I guess in this case it would be an ass for an ass..

T: Oh my...lucky me. 

\-- THE END of F4M Version --

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***** F4F/F4A ENDING HERE: ***** 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T: Sorry Soldier Boy, it's a girl's only night tonight. 

**Tifa slams the door in Soldier Boys Face**

J: Did you tell him to go? 

T: Mhmm. I want you all to myself tonight. 

J: Do you think he'll be mad? 

T: Don't you worry Jessie, I'll make it up to him another night (Giggles) Now where were we? 

J: You were about to...to... 

**Tifa kneels behind Jessie and whispers in her ear**

T: To what?

J: (whispers back) to fuck me.

**Tifa enters her**

J: Uhhh!! Tifa! Oh Goddess! (Moaning)

T: Oh Goddess this cock... the vibrations on my clit... (moaning)

T: (Moaning/grunting throughout this section)

J: I can feel it too, it's radiating deep inside me. (Moaning) Don't stop touching me Tifa, i want to feel you on my body...your hands exploring my back, leaving marks and scratches where they bite into me. (moaning) I want to feel you on my breasts, massaging them...uhhhh...pulling on my nipples. (moaning) And with every thrust, every ravenous drive of your cock deep inside me, you push against the plug in my ass sending spasm after spasm of screaming pleasure throughout my body. (moaning) Don't you dare stop Tifa, don't you dare stop...

T: (spank) 

J: That's it Tifa, more...more. 

T: (spank)(Spank)

J: (moaning) Pull my hair Tifa, grab onto me hard, use me to push into me harder...faster...yes yes...just like that. Oh Goddess just like that. (moaning) I'm almost there Tifa, my body is tingling, my legs feel numb, (moaning) my heart is racing...there's a...a growing pressure deep inside me, i feel like i'm going to burst. (moaning) This is how you make me feel Tifa. You do this to me. (moaning) You put me under this spell. (moaning) You make me beg, and crawl, and writhe in rapture. (moaning) You...you're...you're gonna make me cum. Oh Tifa i'm going to cum so hard. (moaning, squealing in pleasure) 

(Improv Jessie orgasm, Tifa dirty talk, moaning, thrusting, heavy breathing for as long as you want)

J: Oh Tifa...that was incredible. (pause) But you know, i did notice that you didn't cum...and that will just, not, do. (giggles) Take that cock off, and lay back. Let Jessie take care of you. 

T: Uhh...Jessie. It's not going to take much. I'm so sensitive...just the softest touch of your lips will just push me (moaning) over the edge. 

J: (Giggles) Not so fast Tifa. This isn't going to be quick. I want you to come back down first, and then... i'm going to work you right (kisses) back (kisses) up (kisses). 

**Jessie begins kissing up Tifa's legs.**

T (moaning) You're so cruel. (moaning) You're so MEAN. (moaning) How can you tease me, DENY me like this? 

J: (kisses) Patience. (Kisses) enjoy my mouth, and my hands, as i explore your body. (Kisses) Your legs are so soft, so delicate but firm. (kisses) 

T: (moaning throughout this section) 

J: Your thighs (kisses) so warm (kisses) and so wet with your lust. (kisses) 

J: (whispers near Tifa's sex) and your pussy...red and wanting, dripping in anticipation, desperate for attention. But she'll have to wait (evil laughs) 

T: Oh Goddess. Jessie please. Please please Jessie! I can't...

J: I love the way the curves of your stomach (kisses) direct me to your needy pussy. It's like your whole body is telling me what you want, but NOPE...not yet. Patience sweetheart. Feel my hands softly glide over your stomach. The slightest touch of my fingertips tracing your breasts... My mouth (kisses) following close behind. (kisses) Feel me in the valley of your chest, and my hands gently massaging your mountainous soft, pillowy breasts on either side. (kisses) Feel the way my touch turns your nipples to hardening buds of candy... perfect for sucking. (sucking, moaning)

T: (moaning) They're so sensitive Jessie. Your mouth feels so good. (moaning) 

J: Close your eyes Tifa, feel me sucking hard on your nipples. (sucking) Feel me bite and tickle them while i grip them firmly with my hands. Feel me blow cool air over them (blowing air softly) sending shivers down your spine. Feel me trail my tongue down your abs once more, slowly...slowly i move down...taking little bites and kissing as i go. (kisses) And feel me suck hard at your hip (sucking kissing) leaving deep purple marks where i choose. (kisses) Until i finally find your sweet, warm sex. Do you feel my warm breath over your lips? Do you feel my hands kneading your inner-thighs?

T: (moaning, begging) Yes. Yes. Oh fuck Jessie. Please, please, please. You're so close...so close.(moaning, whimpering) 

J: (whispering) My mouth is watering to taste you...

T: (begging) Yes Jessie, taste me, please please Goddess, please taste me. 

** Jessie begins licking Tifa's pussy**

T: (loud moaning) 

J: (moaning) 

T: Oh fuck Jessie. Oh fuck! Your mouth is so warm. Don't stop Jessie. (moaning loudly) Oh Goddess. 

T: Oh Jessie please... i want...i want you... i want to feel you inside me.

**Jessie slowly moves down from her clit, licking through her folds and slowly entering Tifa with her tongue**

T: That's it Jessie, lick down between my folds, and your tongue, put your tongue in me. Ahhh!!

J: You taste incredible Tifa, grab my hair, pull me into you. (licking)

T: I can't control myself Jessie. My body is moving on its own. (moaning) My hips are shaking while i grind on your face, my chest is flushed, i... i can't breathe. (moaning) My hair is standing on end rippling waves of chills through my skin. (moaning loudly) 

J: Good Tifa, good. Feel my thumb circling your clit, feel my tongue deep in your cunt. (moaning) Feel my hot breath, my MOANING vibrating through you. Feel me taking every drop of your juices flooding into my mouth. (moaning) 

(J and T moaning/dirty talk improv for as long as you like)

T: Jessie, i'm going to...i'm...i'm going to cum. I'm going to cum so fucking hard Jessie. I'm going to cum, i'm going to cum, i'm going to...i'm going to cum on your face!! (loud moaning)

(Improv Tifa orgasm, moaning dirty talk whatever you want)

T: Oh Jessie. That was incredible. You're AMAZING. Come up here, lay with me for a while? 

(pause)

T: (laughter) I couldn't move if i wanted to. I just need a break...maybe some more pizza. (pause) And then...then it's your turn Jessie.

J: You can't be serious. 

T: I promised you five orgasms tonight. One down, four to go. 

J: (Giggles) Lucky me. 

END OF F4F/F4A ENDING


End file.
